Shoppers often have to make multiple trips to multiple locations to obtain the items on their shopping lists. Also, a shopper may know that a particular item is or may be available at multiple locations, but does necessarily know which location has the best price, which location has the item in stock, and which location best fits into their routine for the day based upon other unknown locations of items they wish to purchase that same day. Also, the same items may also be available online for a lower price if the shopper does not need the item immediately. These factors often combine together resulting in waste of time and money of the shoppers driving or walking around to acquire the different items needed in an inefficient manner.
In this regard, there is a need for price searching and intelligent shopping lists on a mobile device that provides more immediate information to the shopper to make better purchasing decisions.